You're Mine Tonight
by screammealullaby
Summary: Geminishipping! Warnings inside. Bakura just wants to come home, but Touzoku has another plan and he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Geminishipping! Rated for a reason, yaoi la la la! Don't like don't read, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura shivered in the snow, glaring at the falling ice as it made it's way to the ground. He pulled his trench coat closer around his thin frame, groaned and hugged himself. Finally he returned home, dropping his coat on the couch and heading straight for the shower. An arm slammed into the wall in front of him, blocking the way. "What the hell Touzoku? What do you want?" Bakura snapped, still shivering from the cold that had invaded his and the Thief King's house.

"Oh relax, I can't even welcome you home?" A smirked washed over Touzoku's scarred face as he towered over the pale boy. "You've been out a while Kura, a very long while. I do trust you stayed out of trouble my dear." He wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

Bakura reveled in the warmth the other provided. "Me? Out of trouble? Holy Ra, are you insane? What a dumb question." he laughed. "If only I could Touzy!" He pulled out of his grip to walk away but the other refused his escape.

"You're not leaving me yet!" he regained his hold on him. "You seem cold, can I warm you up?" His smile grew maniacally across his face as he moved it closer to Bakura's.

In turn, Bakura pushed him off and laughed. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm sure I'll get plenty warm if not then I'll accept your offer." He started to walk away again but was once again stopped. Touzoku grabbed him by his belt loops and returned him to his embrace, Bakura's back to his bare chest.

"You really shouldn't take so many showers, I know what you do in there. If you're that desperate my room is right next to yours, you just remember that." Touzoku growled into his ear and slipped his hands up Bakura's shirt, exploring his smooth, pale chest.

"I do not!" Bakura snapped, wiggling away from the tan boy. "And I am not desperate Touzy, I could have anyone I want!" He turned to face the Thief King, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down, his face a mere few centimeters away. "_Anyone_."

"Can I have you?" Touzoku held him close, smirking devilishly in the dim hallway. His bare upper half was pressed against Bakura, intimidating the smaller of the two.

"Not tonight Touzy!" Bakura let go and finally escaped down the hall to the bathroom. He hardly shut and locked the door as he pulled off his shirt and was already working on his pants. The sooner he was undressed and in the shower, the sooner he could recover from the weather outside. Normally, Bakura liked the cold but not when it was his enemy and the snow, the damned evil, ice cold snow was his enemy.

He showered peacefully, shutting his eyes and letting the hot water run over his pale body. His hair laid flat and silky almost making him look like a girl other than the fact he was devilishly handsome. When he got out he reached for a towel but there were none. Even his clothes were gone.

"Touzoku!" He began swearing across the house, hoping the Egyptian could hear him. "I swear to Ra Touzoku! I'm going to bloody murder you! Come face me like a man! And give me back my clothes!" The house outside the bathroom was black, not a single light was on. _'Maybe he's in bed' _Bakura thought to himself. _'Maybe I can just sneak to my room and he won't know.'_ Still not wearing anything and soaking wet Bakura snuck from the bathroom tip toeing towards his room, leaving the lights off. "Shit," he muttered as he tripped over something. "Damn it, he needs to stop leaving his crap everywhere." He stumbled forward, tripping on himself and ran into something with a thud.

"Aw, I knew you couldn't resist me for long!" Touzoku caught Bakura's stumbling form in the dark. "It's ok, nobody can." His whisper burned against his ear and Bakura could almost feel his smirk branding him.

Bakura fought to stand on his own as his naked body pressed awkwardly against the other's barely covered one. "You bastard, let me go!" he whimpered and mentally kicked himself for it. This earned him a tighter embrace, pressing him into the other even more. Suddenly a light turned on and he saw Touzoku standing tall, hugging him wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His tan body gleamed in the light and Bakura realized he was still soaking wet and completely naked. The faintest color of pink danced on his cheeks. "Why Touzy? Why?"

"I wanted to see you better," He beamed, staring down at him. "You're still soaking, didn't you grab a towel?" he laughed.

"That's not what I meant! And you took my towel! And my clothes! And I don't even know how!" Bakura snapped, glaring up at him, banishing whatever blush had been there.

"I am the king of thieves Bakura, you should know that better than anyone." He lowered his head, focusing his stare intensely on the smaller male. "And the king gets what the king wants." With that, he barely brushed his lips against the other's, pulling back when Bakura tried to deepen it. "And do you know what the king wants?" Bakura made no response. "_You. _Are you going to deny me again?" He ran his hands through the other's hair before moving down to explore his body.

"Touzy," Bakura muttered but before he could finish Touzoku picked him up and pushed him against the wall. Bakura's first instinct was to hold on and wrap his legs around his waist. The tan male smiled at his reaction and pushed him harder into the wall.

"Kura, you are truly adorable." Touzoku teased, running his finger lightly over his sculpted stomach.

"Oh bloody hell, just shut up," Bakura spat and pressed his lips harshly into the other's, with passion and heat, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He lost his hand in the mess of hair as he used his other to steady him against the wall.

"I still don't think you've answered my question," Bakura gave him a somewhat disappointed and confused look when he pulled away. "Are you going to deny me again?" He brushed a strand of the other's wet hair out of his face so he could see him better.

"You already made it quite clear you're going to get what you want no matter what I say." Bakura leaned his head against the wall, distancing them. The king of thieves smirked again and leaned closer, licking up his neck. Bakura held his breath as he did so, only letting it out as the other stood tall once more with a smug look on his face. "Now enough playing." Bakura fought to stand again on his own again, shrinking back to his normal height.

"Fine with me." Touzoku threw him over his shoulder with no trouble at all, causing him to whine a bit but he just ignored it. He turned a corner and dropped Bakura's pale naked body on his own bed. His sheets were dark red silk making Bakura glow by comparison. He smirked at the sight.

"You just gonna stare at me?" Bakura growled, crossing his arms over his bare chest and sneering. "I know I'm gorgeous but I won't wait forever!"

Touzoku scoffed, and crawled between his legs, once again towering over Bakura with his hands on either side of him. "Do I have to make you beg?" He slipped one hand between Bakura's legs. The pale boy laughed and tried to sit up but he just pushed him back down.

"You know, I never have to beg with Ryou!" Bakura whined, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Ryou? No one has to beg with him! That's only because you're the one screwing him, things are a little different between you and me." Touzoku purred, softly trailing his fingertips on the inside of his thighs.

"They don't have to be." Bakura started and the other raised his eyebrow curiously. "It doesn't have to be different between you and me, and me an Ryou." He leaned up slowly as he talked, moving his hand into the other's shorts.

The larger boy smirked, realizing what he was implying. "In your dreams Kura! The day I let you screw _me _will be the day you look as manly as I do in a skirt!" He laughed before pressing his lips to the other's again and proceeding down his neck, stopping to bite at his collar bone.

Bakura wrapped his legs around the other's waist in response. "Don't act like it's so far fetched! If I got you drunk enough I could!" he refused the kisses the the other offered his body, trying not to get distracted.

"First of all, I can drink a lot more than you and I would know your plan if you weren't drinking with me. Second, it doesn't matter how bloody drunk I am, you will _never ever_ do this to me." Without warning he inserted a finger into the other. Bakura growled, trying to be fierce as the other added another.

"This conversation isn't over." The smaller male snapped, glaring as best he could. He finally gave in as he let out an involuntary moan. He leaned up pressing their foreheads together then licked his cheek. Touzoku pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, kissing at the pale chest and flicking his nipples with his tongue. "Wait, when the hell did you take your pants off?" Bakura sat up staring idiotically.

"I'm sneaky, remember? I'm a thief, I do things when I see an open window for them if they're going to need to be done later." He chuckled darkly and again, with no warning, he rammed into him causing him to lie back down. Bakura muffled a scream by biting his lip, coming close to drawing blood. "Now, enough talking until you scream my name." He sneered.

"Fuck you." Bakura snapped through his teeth, closing his eyes. He gripped the sheets in anticipation, waiting for him to move.

"Well, that's the intention, Kura," Touzoku laughed. "Now would you cooperate? I can only wait so long." Bakura glared, but nodded. His eye's death threats were ignored and washed away as the darker male began to move. The other let out a moan and smiled, dropping his head to the side. "You know me so well Touzy"

"I am narcissist Kura, I know you better than anyone." he laughed again, pulling out slow and slamming back in. Bakura winced but then smiled as he quickened the pace. He sat up once again, shocking both of them with the new angle. Touzoku wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping to hold him up as he continued kissing Bakura sloppily as their sweat covered bodies meshed together. They got lost in a mess of tongues and hair, moving faster yet and occasionally pulling away, panting for air until they could breathe just long enough for another wet kiss. The larger boy's movements became erratic as they neared completion, both of them moaning against their own wills until Bakura finished first with "Touzy" on his lips, covering their stomachs, Touzoku following suit and filling the other with warmth.

They both fell back onto Touzoku's bed, covered in sweat and unmentionable messes. "I still mean what I said." Bakura panted. "This will go the other way one day."

The Thief King merely laughed at him, climbing on his lap again. "Oh? And how many times do I have to fuck you until you get that thought out of your head?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mariku, why in the name of Ra have you called me over? I'm quite busy today. I planned on chaining Bakura up, maybe screwing his brains out so many times he stayed in bed for he rest of the week! Which is all the better for me." Touzoku stated smugly. "So, what could possibly be more important than my sex life?" 

Mariku laughed at his statement. "Nothing I'm sure, but can I give you a tip?" The other nearly choked on his coffee before replying. "Sex tips? From you, who fucks my dear tiny Ryou? I'm sure anything you have to offer would be too soft for Kura." He smirked and looked away. "Daddy likes it rough."

Mariku just laughed and shook his head. "That's my point exactly. Let him be in control." The other just responded with a blank stare, unaware of his implications. Mariku laughed even harder, thinking of another way to put it without being too candid. "Again, put _him _in control. Take it like a man!"

"Woah!" Touzoku stopped him before he could continue. "Are you trying to say I should be his bitch? I think not!"

Mariku shook his head and held up his hand for him to stop. "I know I sound crazy, but it's not bad. Trust me, you'll love it. Just give it a chance? I promise it's worth it!" He didn't want to hear it, especially since he'd made such a big deal about it the night before with Bakura, promising he would never let him. Then again, if the strong and powerful _Mariku_ loved it, even with Ryou, it had to be good!

"Alright, I just might try it," he started, standing up and preparing to leave. "But don't tell anyone about this, I do have a reputation to keep."

The other nodded understanding. "As do I, I was going to ask the same of you." They both nodded with a smile and Touzoku left. On his way home he thought hard about what Mariku had said. _'How could I pull it off without just letting him? He'd ask me why then I'd have to tell him and I promised not too.' _he thought to himself. "I know! I'll pretend I'm drunk!" He practically yelled in his car. "Might as well actually stop for a drink on the way home, make it convincing." he laughed. When he finally got home, he smelled of alcohol, mostly just because he'd spilled it on himself. He only had one drink, he wanted to make sure he was quite aware of what was going to happen.

"Bakura?" he slurred his words intentionally. "Are you home?" he stumbled through the door, tripping and falling to his knees.

Bakura rounded the corner in a rush. "Where have you been? And are you bloody drunk?" he said in disbelief. "Why are you drunk? It's still sort of early in the day isn't it?"

"I thought I'd have some fun." He laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower now, mind helping me undress?" he fumbled with his sleeve. Bakura walked over and pulled off his shirt. His plan was working. He started on the button of his jeans, pulling them down. "Hm, feisty eh? He laughed.

"You went out without underwear?" Bakura looked away. "By the gods you're acting weird today." Touzoku stumbled towards the bathroom before looking back and replying. "It'd be even weirder if I _was_ wearing underwear." He fell into the bathroom, leaving the door open and smiling as he heard footsteps in the hall.

"You really shouldn't shower alone, in case you drown, or something." Bakura laughed nervously, holding him up.

"Oh you horny bastard," the tan boy laughed. "You can't even wait till I'm sober? Thats fine with me." He pushed Bakura into the shower and pulled his clothes off, turning on the water.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you!" Bakura spat, trying not to get turned on by the fact the other was licking at his chest, slowly moving down. "Now you stop that! We're not having sex while you're drunk!" Bakura tried to get away, knocking over a few soap bottles.

"I don't see why not," Touzoku turned around and bent over to pick up the bottles. Bakura blushed slightly at the thoughts running through his mind as he watched him. He remembered what the tan boy had told him the night before. _"You will never do this to me." _He had said. "Oh really?" He said, quiet enough he wouldn't be heard.

Bakura placed his hands on the other's back, pressing himself into his backside. "So Touzy, want to have some fun?"

Touzoku stood up straight, his smirk unseen. _Perfect. _"What'd you have in mind stud?" He reached a hand behind him, running his fingertips blindly over Bakura's perfect, wet skin.

The pale boy leaned into him, reaching around and knocked over another bottle. "Pick it up." he purred, digging his nails into his back.

The larger boy decided to have some fun first. "And if I don't?" One of Bakura's hands dug his fingernails in deeper as the other reached around and palmed his length, softly stroking it.

"Just do it Touzy," Bakura nipped at his back. The other complied and bent over once again, reaching for the bottle. He smirked as he stared at the tan body before inserting a finger into him.

"Ah," Touzoku groaned and slipped to his knees, Bakura joining him on the ground. He added another, kissing his back lovingly. "Good thing you're used to this by now." He spat through his teeth.

"Relax, it gets better." He added a third finger, twisting and scissoring, looking for that magic spot.

"I sure hope-ohhh," the larger male moaned and Bakura smirked _'found it' _he thought. "For the love of Ra, just fuck me!"

"And if _I _don't?" He smirked and lapped the water off his back like a dog, pulling his fingers out. The other turned his head to glare with lust covered eyes.

"If you don't, I'll take the only opportunity you'll ever have for this and screw you so hard you can't see straight. I win either way." He snapped through his daze of want.

Bakura scoffed and rammed into him, making the other squirm. "Oh Gods, Kura." He dropped his head down. "Keep going." He continued agonizingly slowly, hitting that spot every time. Touzoku moaned involuntarily. _'Mariku was right, this is so worth it!' _His thoughts disappeared as the other moved faster, keeping a steady pace. He continued faster, both of them

He whined as Bakura reached around once more, stroking his length in rhythm with his movements. Touzoku let out another moan as he came, as did Bakura filling shim with a new sensation that made him shiver. Bakura pulled out, turning down the heat of the water and trying to catch his breath. The larger boy leaned over and kissed him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Hey, don't turn into a lovey girl just cause I fucked your ass!" He kissed him back sloppily.

"How do you feel having taken advantage of a drunk guy Kura?" he teased. Bakura just glared. "Want to know a secret? I wasn't drunk." he stood up, grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom, a little sore.

"Bloody hell, you took advantage of me?" Bakura yelled, running after him. _'He'll pay for that.'_


End file.
